Mein Herz, meinen Freunden und du, par ARTEMISS
by altheak and artemiss
Summary: Kurt Wagner, alias Diablo doit faire des choix douloureux : rester un X men ou devenir père ? pourra t il élever un enfant dans un monde qui le haït et qui le craint ? Fanfiction écrite par Art&Miss. Katharina a été créée par Altaïr.


**Titre: **Mein Herz, meinen Freunden und du

**Auteur : **Art&Miss

**Résumé :** Kurt Wagner, alias Diablo doit faire des choix douloureux : rester un X-men ou devenir père ? Pourra-t-il élever un enfant dans un monde qui le haït et qui le craint ?

**Avertissement :** Katharina a été créée par Altaïr, les autres personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

_Mein Herz, meinen Freunden und du_

Je cours

Je cours à quatre pattes

pour allez plus vite,

il faut absolument l'en empêcher.

Dans ces couloirs ternes,

je cours.

Je laisse derrière-moi une queue battant l'air,

derrière-moi des regards étonnés.

Je les connais, ces regards,

Je n'y prête plus attention depuis longtemps.

Ce qui m'importe

c'est de la retrouver,

avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

Tout ça, c'est de ma faute,

je n'aurais jamais dû.

Je pourrais me téléporter pour allez plus vite,

mais je ne connais pas les lieux.

Le couloir est à l'équerre,

je dérape, mais je tourne quand même.

La porte est ici,

je me redresse,

j'ouvre.

Elle est là, allongée sur un lit, des médecins l'entourent. Ma parka cache mon corps, et mon chapeau, mon visage. Elle ne me voit pas, elle est sur le coté. C'est pour elle que je suis venu. Un instant de silence suit, avant que le docteur ne parle :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir, monsieur. »

Non je ne sortirai pas ! Elle s'est retournée, elle m'a vu. Elle a esquissé un sourire, j'ai levé la tête… et mon chapeau a glissé. Le personnel hospitalier a alors découvert mon visage. Des crocs, des oreilles pointues, un pelage bleu : je suis un mutant, c'est ce qui effraie un bon nombre d'humains. Elle ne fait pas partie de ceux-là, elle m'aime, et c'est réciproque.

« Prévenez les autorités !

- Non ! » j'ai crié, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ; si, je sais, on me juge trop vite et ça m'embête : « Non, je… » j'ai avancé doucement vers le lit : « Je… je veux juste lui parler. » J'ai continué d'avancer, elle souriait de plus en plus.

« Kurt… » elle avait une voix douce, elle me tendait la main, je l'ai prise. « Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu le veux autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Je … j'ai » son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres.

« Chut… je sais Kurt, je sais. » J'ai glissé ma main dans ses cheveux bouclés. J'avais oublié toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, je ne voyais plus qu'elle… la porte claqua, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. C'étaient les autorités, je suis mutant, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là.

« Garde-le… garde-le et reviens-moi vite. » Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, les armes étaient toutes pointées sur moi.

« Madame, vous le connaissez ? » sans relâcher leur armes, sans me quitter des yeux, la question avait surgi du peloton. J'aurais pu me trouver chez moi en quelques secondes à peine. Je ne veux pas fuir. Je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une autre vie.

Elle m'a regardé.

« Oui, je le connais. C'est mon compagnon. » Des yeux exorbités étaient tournés sur moi, toujours assis sur son lit. « Kurt est un mutant, il terrorise certaines personnes à cause de son physique, il en étonne d'autres, et il fait mon bonheur. Ce n'est pas un criminel, c'est juste un mutant. Laissez-le partir. » Les armes se sont abaissées l'une après l'autre, je l'ai regardée, je lui ai souri, je l'ai embrassée, puis je me suis levé. Je n'ai pas détourné mon regard du sien. Les hommes armés m'ont entouré, et m'ont raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Je suis rentré chez nous, dans l'appartement que nous avons acheté ensemble. Je suis soulagé, j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard. Suspendu aux tubes d'acier qui recouvrent le plafond, je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Il s'est passé tellement de choses…

Tout a commencé par un coup de téléphone.

Un bel après-midi, Cyke vient me trouver : quelqu'un m'attend au bout du fil. Je me téléporte près du téléphone, et c'est là que j'apprends la nouvelle.

« Allô, Kurt ?

- C'est moi, mein Herz.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer…

- Ja, vas-y, annonce !

- Ben, je suis enceinte.

- …

- J'ai pas pu attendre, il fallait que je te le dise.

… j'ai un entraînement.

- Kurt ?

- Mein Gott… heu, tu m'attends ?

- Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime !

- Ja…

- Gros bisous »

clic.

J'entends encore sa voix… je vais être papa… Mein Gott, je ne m'y fais pas…

Scott prend le combiné, encore plaqué sur mon oreille, pour le raccrocher.

« Kurt ? »

je ne bouge pas.

« Kurt ? Ça va aller ? »

Je secoue la tête, passe la main dans mes cheveux.

« Mein Gott… j'aurais mieux fait de me faire diacre…

- Tu me parlais, Kurt ?

- Moi ? non je… je n'ai rien dit.

- A bon… Allez, à l'entraînement maintenant ! »

L'entraînement ? Ach, ja l'entraînement. En salle des dangers.

_'Kurt ! qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça fait la cinquième fois que tu loupe cet exercice'_

La pensée du professeur Xavier a retenti dans ma tête. C'est vrai, je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Non, ressaisis-toi et fais cet exercice mon vieux ! Tu l'as déjà fait, il n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Rester concentré, c'est le principal. Voilà, hé bien, Mein Gott, c'est facile.

« Kurt, je t'ai trouvé inefficace pendant l'entraînement.

- Herr professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- Est-ce que tout se passe pour le mieux dans ta vie ?

- Ja, Herr professeur, je suis seulement… distrait.

- Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, nous sommes là, Kurt.

- Merci Herr professeur, mais ça va aller. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Va Kurt, je ne te retiens pas. A demain, passe une bonne soirée !

- Merci Herr professeur, pareillement. »

Un _Bamf _se fait entendre, pendant que je glisse doucement dans le tunnel dimensionnel.

Je la retrouve, allongée sur le canapé, surprise par l'odeur de soufre. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Bonjour ? Non ! Je l'ai vue ce matin, et je l'ai eu au téléphone. Comment ça va ? Elle va très bien, elle rayonne de gaîté ! C'est idiot ! Mein Gott, qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

Elle sourit, elle ne doit pas savoir quoi dire non plus. Bon je me lance !

« Tu… j'ai été surpris par ton appel tout à l'heure.

- je l'ai compris.

- …

- …

- Je vais préparer à manger

- Kurt ?

- Oui mein Liebling ?

- Je l'attendais…

- …

- L'enfant… je le voulais, pas toi ?

- …Je n'en sais rien »

C'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Un bébé, ça bouleverse une vie ! La mienne est déjà assez compliquée comme ça… les X-men, le couple, et toute la douleur que je traîne depuis des années.

Tout le reste de la soirée s'est passé avec un étrange silence. Que pouvais-je dire ? Que pouvait-elle dire ? Ça doit aussi être dur de son coté aussi. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Mein Gott, je vais être papa. Mais… mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose !

« Kurt ?

- …

- Mon amour ?

- …

- Tu dors ?

- … Non mein Herz … pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas toi… » Je me retourne pour voir ses beaux yeux émeraude.

« Quoi mein Liebling?

- Je… » elle a une hésitation, mais elle continue car je l'encourage du regard.

« Je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mein Herz, moi aussi !… il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne soyons pas de bons parents ! » je dis n'importe quoi ! il y en a des tas ! j'ai été traité de monstre pendant toute ton enfance ! et mon enfant, hein ? Mon enfant, s'il avait le même physique que moi ? J'avais pas encore pensé à ça moi ! L'accepterait-elle s'il avait le même physique que moi ? Imbécile, elle m'a accepté, elle m'aime ! Pourquoi pas notre enfant ?

Cette question m'a trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas osé lui en parler… elle a l'air tellement heureuse, mais aussi tellement troublée. Il faut que je me lève, le professeur n'a pas l'habitude que l'on arrive en retard.

« Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui mein Herz. Repose-toi encore un peu. Tu rentres à midi ?

- Non, j'ai une réunion, pour l'installation du nouveau programme informatique au bureau

- Ha... » Je repose ma main sur son visage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes si douces. Elle est toujours aussi belle, le matin comme le soir. Mon amante est une rose, aussi belle fermée, en bourgeon, à la rosé du matin ou complètement épanouie. Malheureusement le contact de mes lèvres sur ses doux pétales n'est pas éternel. Il faut que je parte, moi aussi j'ai un travail, un métier pas comme les autres. Je suis un X-man, et c'est ma deuxième famille.

« Tu penses aux X-men n'est-ce pas ? » J'approuve d'un mouvement de tête. « Tes yeux brillent quand tu penses à eux… » Que dire ? Je ne me regarde pas dans un miroir pour vérifier, je la crois sur parole. Elle ne m'a jamais menti, moi non plus.

« J'ai peur… chaque jour quand tu pars, j'ai peur… Reviendras-tu cette fois, comme toutes les autres fois où tu es parti, ou est-ce que je t'attendrai jusqu'à recevoir un message m'annonçant que tu ne me reviendras plus ? » C'est vrai, c'est une question que je me pose souvent… « Kurt, je t'aime… » ces yeux brillaient, et une larme ne tarda pas à rouler sur ses joues de métisse. « Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps cette question. » Le trajet de sa larme laissait un chemin qui brillait à la lumière de la lampe, ce qui donnait plus de teint à sa joue… je suppose que le mien faisait ressortir mon ton bleu nuit…

« Kurt... pour moi et pour l'enfant… jure moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu rejoins les X-men » J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle continua. « Je ne veux plus avoir peur de te perdre parce que tu joue les héros pour un monde qui ne t'accepte pas tel que tu es.

-Mein Herz, le professeur me paye pour ça. Aucun patron n'acceptera un mutant dans son entreprise, encore moins une bête de foire à queue et à pelage bleu, aux dents et aux oreilles pointues…

- Tu n'es pas un monstre de foire !… pardon je ne devrais pas m'emporter… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… réfléchis-y.

- Oui mein Herz, repose-toi. »

Elle a raison, je ne peux plus continuer à jouer les singes dans cette équipe. Comment leur dire que je pars ? Que va dire Cyke, il compte sur nous tous. C'est eux qui m'ont aidé quand ça a mal tourné. Je me revois encore me téléportant d'un endroit à un autre, sans jamais pouvoir me sentir en sécurité… NON !

Ils ont fait trop de choses pour moi. C'était ma famille, ça l'est toujours. Je leur dois tellement de choses. Je serais sûrement mort s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus…

Oh, mein Gott elle me demande beaucoup trop. Pourtant elle sait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, sauf ça. Les X-men m'ont épaulé pour que je devienne le mutant d'aujourd'hui. Non je ne pourrais pas… si je lui dois, mais rien que de penser quitter cette équipe me déchire le cœur, si j'en ai encore un après tout ce qui s'est passé.

« Bonjour Kurt ! » Je relève la tête, regardant les lunettes rouges de notre leader,… de leur leader ? je ne sais plus…

« Salut

- Oh là ! Kurt, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Oui… non… je sais pas.

- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

-… non… non, ça va aller… où est le professeur ?

- Dans le Cérébro, il repère les activités mutantes.

- Merci Cyke. »

Bon, le professeur est occupé, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas partir ! non… ce qu'elle veux, c'est que j'arrête de jouer les 'héros' donc je vais me retirer des X-men, mais pas couper les liens. Je peux toujours avoir un poste de mécanicien… ça me fait penser à Sean… le pauvre, lui aussi à quitter les X-men, mais parce qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs… j'ai une bonne raison aussi, Mein Gott, je vais être papa. Bon ressaisissons-nous… il faut que je le fasse… pour elle ! oh, comme je l'aime… elle ne me laisse pas le choix, je dois le faire.

_'Kurt, rejoins-moi dans la salle à manger'_. La voix du professeur résonne dans ma tête, avant que je ne lui réponde que j'arrive. Je me téléporte, et me retrouve de suite dans la salle, assis sur une chaise.

« Scott m'a parlé de toi. C'est vrai que tu as l'air tracassé…

- Oui Herr professeur… je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

- Veux-tu que l'on discute ?

**- **Ecoutez, Herr professeur, je veux bien discuter mais laissez tomber mes pensées. » Depuis le temps que je connais le professeur, je sais comment il fait pour pénétrer nos esprits, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'il sache. Il sait déjà que j'ai une compagne, mais il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Elle veut que j'arrête… que j'arrête de risquer ma vie. » J'ai dit ça ? Non je n'ai pas dit ça ! si je l'ai dit…

« Elle ne peut te forcer à rien, c'est toi qui décide de ce que tu veux faire. Veux-tu vraiment partir ? »

Je ne sais toujours pas. J'attends qu'elle rentre pour lui parler. Suspendu aux tubes qui courent le long du plafond, je repense aux paroles du professeur.

La porte claque, elle est de retour. Dois-je lui raconter ?

Non, elle pleure, je l'entends, elle pleure. Ma fleur est mouillée de rosée. Même triste elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle est en dessous de moi et ne m'a pas vue. Je dois la consoler. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état ? Sa réunion s'est peut-être mal passée.

Ma queue s'enroule autour du tube, et je glisse doucement vers le sol. Elle me voit, et m'enlace en s'empressant de sécher ses larmes.

« Que se passe-t-il mein Herz ?

- Rien… rien, je te veux juste toi… pas les autres, juste toi. »

Elle en avait déjà trop dit, elle avait vécu une humiliation de ce monde injuste, à son travail ou dans la rue. Je descendis de mon perchoir pour la voir à l'endroit. Elle ne voulait sûrement rien dire pour ne pas me blesser. Je sais ce dont ce monde est capable. La peur du différent, du 'pas pareil', appelée la xénophobie et le racisme. Des mots sur des peurs, rien de plus. Nous avons un cœur et un esprit, c'est ça le plus important. Mutant ou non, à pelage bleu ou à queue pointue, quelle importance.

Elle a lové sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Ses cheveux ondulés caressent mon bras, l'humidité de ses cils frôle avec douceur mon épaule, sa bouche effleure ma clavicule, sa main droite se balade sur mes côtes, sa main gauche coule le long de mon dos. Je suis à peine plus grand qu'elle, elle est pleine de sentiments bouleversants. Je l'aime tant… il y a tellementde choses que je ne peux lui offrir : comme une simple soirée au restaurant, au cinéma, ou encore faire les magasins avec elle, on me mettrait tout de suite dehors. J'espère que le professeur me donnera bientôt un inducteur d'image.

Je l'ai doucement fait glisser sur le canapé. Quelle moquerie a-t-elle dû subir pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Elle a relevé la tête, j'ai promené mon gros index sur ses yeux émeraude pour récupérer le reste de ses larmes. Je la léchais du regard, c'est avec stupéfaction que je vis que son ventre trahissait déjà la venue de cette tierce personne. Oui, c'est vrai, tu débarqueras dans ce monde dans plus très longtemps. Nous n'avons même pas pensé à ton prénom, à ta chambre… Oh Mein Gott, tu vas bouleverser notre vie !

« Mein Herz, je pensais à son prénom… » Ma main se baladait à présent sur son ventre. Elle me souriait, malgré ses larmes encore fraîches.

« Oui, comment va-t-on l'appeler ? »

Les prénoms défilent sans que nous tombions d'accord. Il faut que je lui dise qu'il est possible que tu sois mutant.

« Et alors ? »

Quoi… je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça !

« Ben oui ? qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'y ai pensé aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous sommes dans le pays de la tolérance et de la paix ! Nous avons vécu jusqu'ici en surmontant des épreuves, ce n'est pas ce détail qui m'arrêtera !

- Et s'il a un physique semblable au mien ?

- Nous n'aurons pas à chercher de qui il tient ! Non, le problème, ce sera pour qu'il aille dans une école normale… mais nous verrons en temps voulu. » J'acquiesce de la tête. Je suis tout surpris de la manière dont elle le prend… et ça me fait plaisir.

Elle a les mêmes réactions que Jimaine… à l'époque où je l'ai connue, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de me savoir aimé… mais Katharina est tellement… elle est tout pour moi, aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire… elle est ma fleur, ma raison de vivre ! Jimaine n'était que ma sœur…

« Kurt, as-tu parlé au professeur ?

- Mein Liebling, c'est très compliqué… je… je lui en ai parlé, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… tu as raison, mais ils ont été ma famille » quand j'ai tué accidentellement mon frère adoptif…

- je sais Kurt, je sais… moi aussi je suis partagée, et je ne veux pas te faire du mal mais… je te comprends très bien.

- Il me faut encore un peu de temps » ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Je ne peux plus continuer à être séparer en deux comme ça « Oh… comme je t'aime Katharina…

- Moi aussi Kurt » elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit là, qu'elle soit avec moi, que nous fondions une famille ! Il y a encore quelques années j'aurais fui plutôt que de me savoir père…

Il ne faut plus que je fuie. Il faut que je m'affiche, je ne veux en aucun cas que notre enfant ait un père qui se cache. Même derrière un inducteur d'image, il faut que les Mutants aient droit à une vie normal, comme celle des Hommes. Mais celui qui a parlé du pays de la tolérance et de la paix ne devait pas être mutant… Que serais-je devenu si Herr professeur ne m'avait pas élevé dans son école ? J'aurais été tué par les Hommes… je dois aux X-men plus que l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée, je leur dois… la vie… ma vie !

« Je sais…c'est grâce à eux que tu es en vie… » j'ai parlé à voix haute ?

« Kurt, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, mais je ne veux pas élever notre enfant seul…

- Tu parles comme si j'étais mort !

- Mais tu le seras si tu restes avec eux ! … Kurt, tu nous abandonnes chaque jour un peu plus, tu pars toute la journée, et tu ne seras jamais là pour notre enfant, fais-toi une raison ! Essaye de me comprendre un peu aussi !

- Pardon Katharina, mais je ne peux pas… je t'aime et je tiens énormément à toi… et je tiens aussi à eux… tu ne peux pas me demander de faire un choix entre eux et toi… Katharina, je t'aime tellement, et je sais que nous avons un avenir ensemble, et lui aussi a un avenir avec nous, mais me demander de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain, c'est trop. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, tout va si vite…

- Excuse-moi...

- Oh, Katharina, tout va changer, tout… sauf l'amour que je te porte… »

Quelques jours ont passé… un ou deux… une semaine ? Je ne sais plus. Enfin… quelque temps après, je me souviens avoir été chercher le courrier, et avoir trouver une lettre adressée à Mrs Wagner. Nous ne sommes pas mariés pourtant… faute de frappe ?

Enfin, bref, le fait est là, je l'ai ouverte.

« Kurt, il y a du courrier pour moi ?

- ...

- Kurt ? » Elle arrive dans la salle à manger, j'ai la lettre dans mes trois doigts, je ne bouge plus, impossible de parler.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que c'… »

C'est trop tard j'aurais voulu lui éviter ça, j'ai pas pu… comment ça se fait ? Comment allons nous faire ? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle m'explique, j'ai compris, mais que va-t-il se passer… après ? Oh, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler plus tôt ? Nous aurions encore pu faire quelque chose, mais maintenant… que va-t-il se passer Mein Gott ?

Je sens le petit chapelet se balader dans ma poche… nous as-Tu abandonné ou est-ce que Tu nous punis ? Que T'avons-nous fait ?

« Je suis désolée… j'aurais voulu t'en parler… mais c'était trop dur…

- Oh, Mein Herz

- ...

- Ne pleure pas, ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas… » Katharina, c'était donc cela que tu me cachais le fameux jour où tu es rentrée en pleurs…

J'ai toujours la lettre dans la main, je la relis une dernière fois… licenciée… Katharina, je n'y crois toujours pas, ils ont licencié Katharina… _ma_ Katharina licenciée ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je ressentais de la pitié pour eux, licencier la personne la plus compétente de toute l'entreprise ! Maintenant, c'est de la rage que je ressens : Comment ont-ils osé faire ça ! Surtout pour ce motif !

En fait, c'est de ma faute… tout ce qui arrive maintenant, c'est de ma faute… Mein Gott, je vais la détruire, je suis en train de pourrir l'existence de Katharina ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je naisse différent des autres, Mein Gott ? Tout est de ma faute depuis le début, tout ça parce que je suis un mutant… Oh Mein Gott, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je reçois la lettre, mais depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle supporte la pression de son employeur, de ses collègues… Comment ils ont su qu'elle est avec moi… comment osent-il la renvoyer parce que nous sommes ensemble ? Mein Gott, pourquoi Nous ? pourquoi Elle ?

Et toi, tu vas débarquer dans quelques mois… nous n'étions pas sûr de pouvoir assouvir tous tes besoins avec nos deux salaires, mais maintenant ? un pour faire vivre trois personnes ? Comment allons-nous faire ?

« Je… je suis désolée… » elle déglutit difficilement, elle sait tout comme moi les conséquences de ce licenciement… ne dis rien Katharina, ne dit rien, tout est de ma faute, tout, depuis le début… c'est moi, je suis désolé…

Et le silence. Lourd et pesant… le silence. Que vas-tu devenir, toi qui est si petit pour le moment ? Tu n'as rien demandé à personne, et ta mère et moi allons t'expulser dans un monde auquel tu ne t'habitueras jamais… tout comme moi… un monde cruel, sans avenir, et nous n'aurons pas d'argent pour t'envoyer faire des études supérieures… alors tu seras secrétaire, comme ta mère, ou tu seras un imbécile, comme moi, ton père. Regarde comme je suis idiot maintenant, nous ne pourrons même pas assurer ton avenir. Regarde ton père jouer les imbéciles dans une troupe d'idiots qui lui ont sauvé la vie… Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à sauver finalement ? Ou est-ce que je vis parce que je leur dois ? Parce que je dois leur montrer que ce qu'ils ont fait, ils l'ont fait pour quelque chose ?

Mein Gott, mais regarde-nous ! pourquoi nous abandonne-Tu ? pourquoi ?

« Mein Liebling, Mein Gott, pourquoi tout chavire ?

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est de ma faute, c'est à cause de moi tout cela… un mutant, voilà la seule chose que je suis pour ce monde … un mutant. Personne ne voit donc autre chose en moi ?

- Oh Kurt... arrête, je t'en supplie...

- C'est vrai, il n'y a rien d'autre à voir… Et notre enfant ! Il n'a pas d'avenir dans ce monde, il y en a si peu, mais il en a encore moins avec Nous !

- Arrête Kurt, tu ne penses pas tout ce que tu dis…

- Que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'il sera là ? On le montrera du doigt partout ou il ira parce que cet enfant sera de moi, d'un mutant ! Et tu arriverais à surmonter tout ça toi ?

- Kurt, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, arrête s'il te plait…

- Ne me demande pas d'arrêter, je ne fais que de dénoncer la vérité, mettre un gros doigt bleu sur ce qui se passera plus tard, si nous avons cet enfant !

- Alors trouve une solution !

-… il n'y en a qu'une, hélas…

- Non Kurt, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Tu préfères le voir souffrir tout comme nous avons souffert pendant notre enfance ?

- Kurt… arrête

- Tu ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Wilhelm ? Notre enfant vivra la même chose avec ses camarades de classe !

- Oh Kurt... non

- Katharina, il n'y a qu'une solution… nous n'avons pas le choix… regarde la vérité en face, nous ne pouvons pas garder l'enfant ! Il va vivre ce que nous avons mis si longtemps à oublier ! Regarde la vérité en face Katharina, regarde-là bien ! Toutes ses peurs sont en nous depuis le début, rends-toi compte de ce que nous allons faire si nous gardons l'enfant ! »

Elle est partie… je l'entends pleurer… je suis désolé mon petit, mais je n'accepterai pas de revivre ce que j'ai vécu dans mon enfance à travers toi… je t'aimais déjà, dès le début, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ta mère est au téléphone… elle prend rendez-vous avec la mort… avec ta mort ! Combien de temps te reste-t-il à vivre ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'entends plus, la voix si douce et mélodieuse de ta mère a laissé place à un bourdonnement sourd. Peut-être que je ne veux rien entendre.

Je lui ai fait du mal, mais elle me comprendra dans quelques jours… peut-être… ou elle m'en voudra pour toujours… et nous nous quitterons…

Est-ce que j'ai pris la meilleure décision ? Peut-être… j'espère…

Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en veux, mais contre l'humanité, qui ne t'acceptera jamais… Bientôt tu ne seras plus là pour m'entendre… j'aurais tellement aimé que tu puisses voir à quoi ressemblait ta mère, avant tout cela…

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé,

mais moi, si.

J'ai rendez-vous,

avec les X-men.

Entraînement.

Elle dort encore, c'est normal.

Il y a quelques heures, nous avons décidé de ta mort…

Je suis prêt

Concentration…

Hop,

Tunnel dimensionnel

Pour arriver à mon lieu de travail.

La demeure de Westchester.

Le professeur est déjà prêt

Les autres arrivent un par un.

Le soleil se fait encore timide, mais nous commençons déjà.

La salle des dangers est encore vide, mais les machines, robots, laser, lance-flammes… ne vont pas tarder à être activés. But de la manœuvre, arriver à traverser la pièce sans égratignure. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance…

L'ordre du professeur a retenti dans nos têtes, et c'est parti. Surtout, rester concentré, ne pas laisser les sentiments prendre le dessus ! Ne plus penser à toi, ne plus penser à elle.

Laser droit devant

_Toute l'équipe…_

Téléportation pour l'éviter

… _ou personne_

Cyclope est en difficulté, deux robots s'attaquent à lui et il n'en a vu qu'un

Des pics sortent du mur

Je peux m'en servir comme trapèze

pour arriver à temps

Plus qu'un et j'y suis

…

Non ! Le barreau se retire !

« Ach ! je tombe !

-T'inquiète !

- Merci 'roro, heureusement que tu étais là… »

Wolverine plante ses griffes dans le robot que je voulais intercepter

« Alors l'elfe ? On finit pas le boulot ? »

Colossus arrête les pales de l'hélice qui a surgi du sol

Des disques d'un mètre de diamètre sont lancés droit sur nous.

'roro lance deux éclairs

je me téléporte devant la porte.

Cyclope nous y attend,

Wolverine finit d'achever ce qui reste du lance flamme

Tornade virevolte pour venir à nous tout en évitant les lasers

Colossus saute par-dessus une masse de plomb qui le séparait encore de nous

Cyclope détruit les derniers lasers

Et nous sortons, avec les félicitations du professeur.

Nous allons déjeuner ensemble, et discuter de notre entraînement.

Le professeur m'a pris à part, il m'a félicité et m'a dit que j'avais l'air d'aller mieux. Il m'a demandé quelle décision j'avais prise, si je quittais ou non les X-Men. Pour le moment non, mais peut-être que je vais changer d'avis. J'allais partir, mais il m'a rappelé. Il m'a tendu une boîte noire, et dedans se trouvait une montre. Il m'a dit qu'elle était un inducteur d'image, pour pouvoir me fondre dans la foule. Il m'a recommandé d'en faire bon usage.

Je vais enfin pouvoir passer une belle soirée romantique à Katharina. L'emmener dans un restaurant. Ce que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais pu lui offrir auparavant… une fois qu'on en aura fini avec cette histoire, bien sûr.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à réparer les dégâts que nous avons causés dans la salle des dangers ( ce qui déplaît fortement à Logan…). Quand je suis rentré le soir, Katharina avait déjà préparé le dîner, nous avons mangé comme si de rien était, comme si nous n'avions pas eu cette discussion la veille.

Les jours suivants se sont enchaînés dans le train-train habituel. J'ai peur que dans mes yeux elle puisse revoir la décision que nous avons prise ensemble, qu'elle revive ce moment difficile…et j'ai peur de lire mes propres angoisses dans ses yeux.Sommes-nous encore un couple, maintenant que nous vivons chacun en ayant peur de regarder l'autre en face ?

C'est une horrible fin, petit bonhomme, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Depuis le début, je savais que ça finirait comme ça, mais la plus grande partie de moi ne voulait pas le croire. Katharina et moi ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfant, il faut voir ça, toutes les horreurs que nous avons vécues ne nous le permettent pas…

Rends-toi compte, les Hommes ont tué ta grand-mère maternelle, et ils sont en train de nous détruire, Katharina et moi… et ils te détruiront à ton tour, je ne le supporterai pas… jamais je ne le supporterai… je préfère encore te savoir mort.

C'est horrible… en y repensant, c'est vraiment horrible tout ce que j'ai dit et pensé…

Les deux jours ont passé sans que nous nous adressions la parole, et, en fait, je crois même que nous nous évitions… depuis le début du mois.

Elle est partie sans me prévenir, mais peu importe, je sais où elle est, et ce qu'elle va faire… je me demande encore si c'est la meilleure solution… Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est au revoir, je t'ai toujours aimé… il y avait peut-être une autre solution, mais maintenant il est trop tard…

Mais… qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai fait ce que je reproche aux humains, ils tuent par des mots… je t'ai envoyé à la mort ! C'est moi l'assassin ! Qu'ai-je fait Mein Gott ? Qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai l'âme d'un tueur ! D'abord Stephen, mon frère adoptif, et maintenant toi, mon enfant ! Oh Katharina ! Je vais la détruire ! Elle qui était si heureuse ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Me le pardonneras-tu un jour Katharina ? Et toi mon petit, voudras-tu encore d'un père qui a voulu t'assassiner alors que tu étais sans défense ? Oh pardonnez-moi Mein Gott, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai été aveuglé par la rage et la souffrance, mais ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour envoyer quelqu'un à la mort ! Je n'ai jamais accepté que l'on juge quelqu'un trop vite, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mein Gott, Katharina, mais qui suis-je pour faire une chose pareille ?

Kurt ressaisis-toi, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ? Allez, Kurt, faut agir vite, un coup de téléportation : plus rapide.

Se concentrer… ça y est ! pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! Mein Gott, comme je m'en voudrais…

ça y est, je suis devant l'hôpital, ne plus perdre de temps maintenant, une minute de retard suffit…

Les couloirs ternes défilent devant moi.

Le carrelage est glissant.

Comment peut-on mettre de telles couleurs dans ce lieu ?

Mince, ma queue s'échappe de ma parka…

Pas le temps de m'arrêter pour la remettre en place.

Dis-moi que je n'arriverai pas trop tard,

Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

Faire ça !

A Katharina !

Mince le couloir !

Il tourne à angle droit !

Ach !

Je glisse !

La porte est là…

Debout !

Mein Gott, alors c'est à ça que ressemble une chambre d'hôpital, ici ! Un homme et deux femmes l'entourent, ce doit être les médecins… Elle est là ! Je la vois ! Dans une blouseouverte… c'est elle, c'est ma Katharina ! Comment ai-je pu l'envoyer dans un endroit pareil ?

« Monsieur, arrêtez-vous ! » Elle s'est retournée

« Katharina… » elle sourit, mon chapeau tombe, la femme en blanc court vers la sortie. Je l'entends crier

« Les autorités, prévenez les autorités !

- Non… non… je » pas ça, pas les autorités, je ne suis pas un monstre Mein Gott, c'est pour me mettre a l'épreuve tout cela ? « je… je veux juste lui parler… » Elle a un sourire, elle sait pourquoi je suis là…

« Kurt… » elle a une voix si douce, elle a l'air d'avoir pleuré. Elle me tend sa main de métisse, je la prends. Elle a des mains si douces, des doigts si fins… je n'en ai que trois, très gros, très laids… la belle et la bête. « Je savais que tu viendrais… tu le veux autant que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je … j'ai » son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres… les siennes sont si fines… les miennes si bleues…

« Chut… je sais Kurt, je sais. » Ma main se balade dans ses cheveux… La porte claque, je sursaute, je sors de mon rêve. Les autorités… tout ce monde pour moi… pourtant je ne veux pas lui faire du mal… je veux seulement sauver notre enfant…

« Garde-le… garde-le et reviens-moi vite. »

Tous les soldats se sont mis en joue.

« Madame, vous le connaissez ? » Parole surgissant du peloton, une seule voix, comme si la poignée de militaires présents ne faisait qu'un. Si je fais un geste, ils me tueront sur place, devant Katharina. Ah Mein Gott, ne me fais pas mourir devant elle ! Je veux bien payer mes péchés mais pas devant elle.

« Oui, je le connais. C'est mon compagnon. » Tout le monde me regarde maintenant. « Kurt est un mutant, il terrorise certaines personnes à cause de son physique, il en étonne d'autres, et il fait mon bonheur. Ce n'est pas un criminel, c'est juste un mutant. Laissez-le partir. » Une par une, les armes se sont baissées. Moins uniformément que lorsqu'ils les ont misent en place. Je l'ai regardée, je lui ai souri, je l'ai embrassée, puis je me suis levé. Je n'ai pas détourné mon regard du sien. Les hommes armés m'ont entouré, et m'ont raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de l'hôpital. Leur chef m'a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas compris… sûrement des menaces.

Je me téléporte dans l'appartement, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle rentre.

Voilà tous mes exploits de ces derniers mois…

Et la vie va reprendre son cours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ou du moins, je l'espère…

Je suis toujours pendu la tête en bas, aux tubes qui serpentent le plafond, je l'attends. Comment avons-nous pu passer un mois sans nous adresser la parole ? Sans reparler de ce sujet douloureux ?

Je l'ai ignorée pendant un mois ! Un mois de souffrance pour elle ! mais comment ai-je pu être aussi… aussi ignoble envers elle !

Elle est rentrée, je me suis excusé pour tout. Maintenant la vie a repris son cours, les jours passent, tu grandis, et je ne cesse de me dire que je suis le pire idiot en ce monde. Vouloir tuer _mon_ enfant ! Elle ne me le reproche pas, mais je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'ai été très stupide, depuis le début.

Je suis en entraînement avec les X-Men, car je ne les ai pas quittés. Je n'ai pas pu, et encore maintenant, je me demande si je ne devrais pas être avec ma Katharina. Nous nous attaquerons à un androïde, représentant les sentinelles. But de la manœuvre, arriver à neutraliser le robot, sans le détruire et en protégeant la famille Mannequin. Les sentinelles sont normalement une espèce d'armure que revêt un humain ; c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut en aucun cas détruire le robot. Nous somme les X-men, pas des tueurs.

La mission commence !

Le robot connaît l'étendue de nos pouvoirs !

Il va tous nous neutraliser en un rien de temps !

Il lance des flammes !

« Kurt ! Viens vite, dépêche-toi ! »

Tout le monde s'est arrêté, ils sont tous surpris… et moi encore plus ! C'est la première fois que l'on coupe un entraînement de cette façon !

« Allez Kurt ! »

Je me téléporte dans la salle des commandes vitrée juste au-dessus de la salle des dangers. Le professeur me regarde, que va-t-il me dire ? Il baisse les yeux, soupire : « Katharina… » Il semble inquiet, j'ai peur, il poursuit : « Elle a eu un accident, un accident de voiture… elle est à l'hôpital… sa vie et celle de l'enfant sont en danger… je n'en sais pas plus » Mein Gott… Mein Gott, ce n'est pas possible… je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, ma Katharina que t'ai-je fait que s'est-il passé je tombe par terre la vitre les autres en bas qui ne savent pas non pas encore et lui qui me regarde qui sait sans savoir quels mots choisir comment me le dire s'il doit me le dire derrière cette vitre dans cet aquarium mais il n'y a rien à ajouter il faut que j'aille la voir les voir me téléporter devant l'hôpital « Kurt ! … Ton inducteur d'image… » je mets la montre je pars.

L'hôpital, enfin, je passe inaperçu dans la foule, grâce à mon hologramme, l'accueil est là, la secrétaire me demande la raison de ma visite et m'indique la salle d'attente.

Je n'étais pas là pour la conduire, à cause de l'entraînement, à cause des X-men, les secondes se transforment en minutes, en heures, en siècles !

Un médecin arrive, comme tant d'autres qui l'ont précédés, comme tant d'autres appelant des noms qui me sont inconnus, l'horloge n'avance pas : le temps est trop long.

« Mr Wagner s'il vous plaît ? » Enfin ! Je me lève, me répétant une dernière fois ce que je vais lui dire quand je la reverrai : Je quitte les X-men, je serai tout à toi, tout à notre famille.

Le médecin parlait ? « ...Et comme je vous l'ai dit, elle est encore choquée mais elle s'en sortira. » Merci Mein Gott ! Quel soulagement ! Le médecin marche toujours à mes côtés, s'arrête devant une porte et me fait signe de l'ouvrir. Ma Katharina est derrière cette porte, je n'hésite pas, j'entre.

Pas de lit.

Un petit bocal en verre au milieu de la pièce.

« Nous allons la garder en couveuse le temps qu'elle prenne du poids. »

Le médecin me passe une paire de gants médicaux, elle est si mignonne, c'est une fille ! Elle est si petite, recroquevillée… de petits doigts, cinq doigts, cachent son visage. Elle a les yeux fermés, quelques tubes transparents sortent de son corps, c'est ma fille, notre fille, Katharina, _notre _fille ! Nous avons réussi, malgré les préjugés, malgré les menaces !

Le médecin me demande de bien vouloir sortir à présent.

Nous avons réussi ! Nous avons fondé une famille ! Je regagne la salle d'attente. Plus rien ne peut plus nous arriver, nous avons réussi Katharina, réussi !

Les X-men sont là, le médecin les a rejoint, ils baissent la tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ils font une de ses têtes… il ne faut pas, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je suis papa ! Moi, Kurt Wagner, papa ! pa-pa… PAPA !

C'est ce que je veux leur crier, à tous, mais Wolverine s'avance :

« On… on est désolé, Kurt… »

Art&Miss 


End file.
